Conventional video processing methods employ video fingerprinting to identify near-duplicate videos, and/or portions thereof. Video fingerprinting can be also employed in identifying copyrighted material in a video. Unfortunately, methods for generating fingerprints are typically complex. Further, the fingerprints generated can be sensitive to crops, scaling and/or flipped versions of the video, rendering the generated fingerprint of limited utility. As such, systems and methods that provide new approaches for generating video fingerprints are desired.